


Jeda

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, perhaps ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Jika Lavi selalu berpikir, Tyki pastilah kebalikannya.Sebab orang bilang mencinta bisa membuatmu tak berpikir. Tetapi, tak pernah berlaku bagi Lavi.Dan mungkin, itu jugalah yang ia perlukan sejenak. / RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 7





	Jeda

**Jeda**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

**_Warning_ ** **: _canon universe_ , _boys love_ , OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Lavi selalu ingin—dan terbentur keraguan untuk melakukannya.

Benak Lavi selalu disesaki banyak hal: huruf, angka, ideologi, konsep, dan berjuta hal lainnya. Setiap sel otaknya mengandung pengetahuan, hampir secara spontan menjadikannya gudang ilmu berjalan. Dan di saat yang sama juga menjadi rantai baginya.

Semua hal itu tak kasatmata, tetapi lebih dari ampuh untuk mengikatnya, mencekiknya hingga bernapas saja terasa sulit. Tetapi, tiap kali ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari labirin itu, yang menjadi titik akhirnya hanyalah jalan buntu.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, tanah yang dipijakinya begitu rapuh.

.

.

Orang bilang, mencinta bisa membuatmu tak berpikir.

Tetapi, tak berlaku buat Lavi.

Ia masih berpikir. Benaknya berjalan, otaknya memproses.

( Apa ini benar? Atau bukan? Maju, mundur, berhenti—mana di antara ketiganya yang harus ia pilih? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Di mana titik miskalkulasinya? Apa kepingan _puzzle_ ini salah ia letakkan? _Apa_ — )

"Kenapa lagi, _sih_?"

Pikiran Bookman Junior itu buyar. Tubuhnya ia putar hingga berhadapan dengan Tyki yang sebelah matanya membuka, menutut jawaban dari si pemuda segera.

"Sori," Lavi berucap refleks. "Aku terlalu berisik?"

"Tidak penting." Tyki mendengus, mengabaikan tanya itu. "Kenapa?"

Lavi mengerjap, bungkam total.

" _Oi_ ," Tyki menegurnya, tak sabar dengan terciptanya jeda.

" _Nggak_ , cuma ...," Lavi melirik arah lain, "... bukan apa-apa."

Si pria mendengus lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Bukan apa-apamu itu bisa sampai membangunkanku?"

" _Heh_ ," Lavi mendadak ikut tersulut, "kan sudah kubilang sori buat itu, Brengsek!"

"Kalau saja maafmu itu bisa langsung membuatku kembali tidur, _Gantai-kun_."

"Terus aku harus apa? Menyanyikan nina bobo buat orang tua sepertimu?"

Tyki mendecak, spontan mengacak helaian rambut ikal legamnya dan menatap Lavi dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. "Kau kenapa _sih_ , _Gantai-kun_?"

Ketika tanya itu kembali, yang Lavi mampu lakukan hanya jatuh ke dalam hening.

( _Benar._

Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa ia sebegini gundah?

Apa yang sedang berlarian di benaknya?

Apa yang sedang menari dalam kepalanya?

Apa, _apa_ — )

( _—apa jatuh hati pada Tyki Mikk adalah hal yang benar baginya?_ )

" _Oi_ ," kesal karena hanya kembali digantung, Tyki menyela senyap, " _Gantai-kun_."

Tak ada jawaban.

" _Gantai—_ "

"Nah, Tyki," Lavi ganti memotong kalimat tersebut, tetapi matanya tak pernah bersirubuk dengan si pria, "apa menurutmu ini benar?"

" _Hah_?"

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa, _sih_? Aku _nggak_ paham, _tahu_."

Lavi mendeliknya, mulai tak sabar dengan tanya-jawab yang tak ada ujungnya tersebut. "Ini! Sekarang; _kita_!"

"Ya apa!?"

"Duh!" Lavi menggemelutukkan giginya, kesabarannya habis sudah. " _Ini_!"

Dan sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh, lengannya mendadak telah merengkuh Tyki.

Bukan hanya si pria yang mendadak tercengang, Lavi sendiri terkejut setengah mati dengan tindakannya.

( Apa yang ia lakukan benar? Atau, ini hanya akan mengarahkannya pada akhir yang buruk? )

"... _tuh_." Lavi meneguk ludah, merutuk mengapa suaranya bisa sebegini lirih. "Paham kan, Tahi Lalat?"

Senyap mengudara, membuat Lavi berpikir mungkin ia memang salah langkah hingga mendadak Tyki balas memeluknya dan mendengus panjang.

"Kau salah bertanya soal itu padaku," cetus si pria. "Aku membunuh orang sesukaku—tanpa berpikir itu salah atau benar."

Lavi membisu sesaat, kemudian tertawa kering, menyadari betapa benar kalimat itu hingga terasa menamparnya. "Ah, ya. Benar juga. Hahahaha. Bodohnya aku karena berta—"

"Aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu," Tyki menyelanya, instan membungkam mulut Lavi. "Aku tak pernah berpikir dan tak peduli apa itu salah atau benar."

Dan manik hijau Lavi membulat sempurna; hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana itu.

( Kalau ia bertanya pada Allen, dia akan menyatakan bahwa hal ini tidak salah karena Lavi menginginkannya.

Jika ini Lenalee, pastilah gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama; selama Lavi menginginkannya, maka ini bukan hal yang salah. )

Masalahnya, Lavi tak pernah benar-benar tahu apa ia menginginkan ini.

Apa ia ingin memiliki, merengkuh, _mencinta_ —juga hal-hal lain yang mengikutinya.

Dan mungkin di dunia ini, cuma Tyki yang akan mengatakan hal segamblang itu: bahwa ia sama buntunya, tetapi memilih maju; merengkuh, menginginkan—tak peduli pada apa yang ada di kanan-kirinya.

( Jika Lavi selalu berpikir, Tyki pastilah kebalikannya.

Dan mungkin, hanya itu yang ia butuhkan; kekosongan yang sekejap, diam, stagnan, mengambil napas, sejenak tak peduli apa ini benar atau salah sebagaimana dirinya yang biasa. )

Dengus meluncur dari bibir Lavi, tetapi nadanya terdengar serupa tawa. " _Aah_ , Bangsat. Bisa-bisanya kau ngomong begitu dengan enteng," makinya.

( Egois, bodoh, tak terkotakkan oleh konsep dan semesta—Tyki Mikk.

Dan mungkin, memang itu yang Lavi butuhkan untuk mengukuhkan langkahnya dalam ketidakpastian. )

( _Mungkin_ .... )

"Daripada kau," Tyki membalasnya, kemudian mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada si pemuda, "... berpikir terus. Menguras energi saja."

"Makanya kau selalu punya energi lebih, _huh_? Soalnya otakmu tak pernah dipakai."

" _Gantai-kun_ , jangan mulai."

Lavi terkekeh, membiarkan pria itu mendekapnya lebih erat, memasrahkan diri dalam labirin yang semesta rahasiakan buatnya. " _Thanks_ , Tyki," katanya, dibalas hanya dengan gumaman singkat si pria.

( Mungkin ia salah, mungkin ia benar. )

( Dan mungkin; siapa juga yang akan peduli seperti apa nantinya. )

( _Mungkin_ ; kali ini, ia hanya harus percaya, serapuh apapun jalan yang akan ditempuhnya, masih ada Tyki yang kepalanya sekeras batu di sisinya. )

.

.

"Tyki,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau besok akhir dunia apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Heh_ ," masih dengan memejamkan mata, Tyki menaikkan sudut bibirnya pongah, "memang kalau besok akhir dunia kau masih bisa berpikir?"

Lavi kembali tertawa. "Hahahaha. Gila, ya."

"Kenapa? Mau bilang aku tolol lagi?"

" _Nggak_." Lavi menyamankan posisinya. "Aku malah kaget mendadak kau benar. Jangan-jangan besok jam dinding bakal berputar berlawanan arah."

" _Bocah_." Tyki mengacak puncak rambut sang pemuda. "Tidur sana."

"Hahahaha. _Oyasumi_ , Tahi Lalat."

" _Hm_."

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sebenernya ini dari cuitan saya di Twitter sih, terus saya cross-post aja HAHAHAHAHA. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan membaca! Ditunggu krisar dan komentarnya, ya! (uwu)/
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
